Sphalerite
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Luna is feeling insecure and Harry makes her feel better.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Sphalerite **

"Why do you love me, Harry?" Luna asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused at the question.

They were sitting in Harry's flat, the way they spent quite a lot of nights, watching another film on the TV.

"You could have your choice of any woman, Harry. Why did you choose me?"

Harry sat up. Luna sounded upset, and she was normally unshakable. He was missing something here, he knew, and he wanted to find out what before it made her feel really bad.

"Luna, what's wrong?" he asked softly, holding her hand in his own as he looked into her eyes. Tear's fell from her eyes as she looked away from him.

"I heard Ginny, Fleur and Hermione talking today, while we were at the Burrow. They said i'm not good enough for you. They said you'll get bored of me, the way you did Ginny, and then you'll cast me aside the way you did with all the other women you dated."

Harry's temper started to rise, before he squashed it back down. Luna was more important at the moment, he could go and hex the other three tomorrow.

"Luna, those 'other women' were two girl's I dated not long after the war to take my mind off the fact that I was a murderer. Ginny, well, you know what happened with her and Dean. Even if I had been with a lot of women, none of them would match up to you in any way possible. Luna, you're amazing. You're brave, compassionate, selfless, beautiful, intelligent, and I could go on and on with different adjectives to describe you, but none of them will tell you what you mean to me. Luna, you're my clarity. You make me see things clearer. You're my everything. I've been carrying this around with me for weeks, trying to think of a way to ask you, but this is as good as any. I love you Miss Lovegood, will you marry me?"

Harry had pulled out a small ring box and opened it to show the most beautiful ring Luna had ever seen. A yellow stone sat in the middle, surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Of course I'll marry you Harry," she cried, throwing her arm's around his neck. Harry kissed her gently, before gently removing her arms. Taking her hand, he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Where did you get this ring, it's simply beautiful?" she asked, sitting back and holding her hand out to admire the new addition to her finger.

"I choose it before I knew what it meant, but that gem is Sphalerite. The jeweler told me it means Strength, Vitality and Grounding. It enhances perceptions and insight, and also enhances creativity. It reminded me of you. You're my rock. My strength. I knew I had to have it."

Luna hugged into Harry's side, safe and happy in the knowledge that Harry loved her.

xxxx

"Who on earth do you three think you are, making Luna cry with your idiotic gossiping?" Harry asked, his voice icy. They were at the Burrow again, as was tradition every Sunday.

Hermione's eyes widened, Fleur paled and Ginny scoffed. The rest of the family all sat staring at Harry in confusion, wondering what on earth was going on. The three women in question had spent most of lunch cooing over Luna's ring, which in part, was why Harry was in such a temper.

"Oh, my apologies. For the rest of you who don't know, the night I asked Luna to marry me, she had previously been in tear's, due to those three gossiping about how she's not right for me. Oh, and how I'll find someone better. Luna asked me not to do this, but it has to be said. Ginny, I can understand you being bitter, even if I don't like it. Fleur, I have no idea what you have against Luna, but it stop's now. Hermione, I just, it's you I'm angry with. You know how happy I am with Luna and you know how much I love her. How could you?"

Harry didn't give Hermione the chance to answer his question though, as he stood suddenly. Holding his hand out to Luna, who stood and took it immediately, he turned to Molly and Arthur.

"I apologise for my outburst. I have to go now, before I say something I shouldn't. Are we still welcome next week?"

Molly walked around the table, embracing first Harry then Luna. "You're always welcome here. We'll see you next Sunday."

As they apparated away, Harry with his arm's around Luna, he knew they would outlast everything life threw at them. They were unshakable.


End file.
